Of Sunflowers And Vodka
by sea-kun-desu-yo
Summary: It's Russia's birthday ! But what's Natalia gonna do to celebrate ? /sucky summary/ SLIGHT hint of Russia x Belarus :D ONE-SHOT


**Title: Of Sunflowers And Vodka**

**Summary: It's Russia's birthday~! But what's Natalia gonna do to celebrate~?**

**Pairings: SLIGHT hint of Russia x Belarus**

**Genre: Family/Humor**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

**A/N: AH, FINALLY! IT IZ DUUUUUUNNNNNN :D**

**Well, I wasted 2 hours of my life writing this XD But at least it's worth it~ Russia's badass. XD I love Belarus~ Ahahaha~**

**Enjoy~!  
**

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet day, and Ivan was enjoying the company of his vodka as always. But he was scared. Why? Because tomorrow was his birthday. Why was he horrified of his birthday? It's the day when Natalia would get after him more than ever. He's experienced that for years, and he never gets used to it. Ever. And there he is, locked himself in his room, away from his sister…again. _'Heheh…a-at least it's only once a year…n-nothing to be afraid of._' But strangely, it was true. Around this time of the day, Natalia would probably claw her nails on the door yelling LET ME IN or slamming a chair against the door to break it. Or worse. That was just the first part. Who knows what would happen after that? Now he was more frightened. What was she planning on this year?

A knock was heard on their door. Natalia was on the couch, planning on what do for her brother's birthday. She sighed, and slowly stood up and walked towards the door. She opened halfway, and peeked outside.

"…yes?" She said calmly, but rather coldly. Her eyes widened slightly, because the source of the knock came from her elder sister, Ukraine "Oh…hello, sister. Have you come to plan Nii-san's torturous birthday with me?" She said, almost like a whisper.

"Actually Natalia, I'd like to talk to you for a moment…" She said, rather looking a bit sad. She opened the door, and gestured her to come it. She nodded in thanks. They both seated on the couch and waited for Ukraine to talk.

"Um…well, you see…You know Ivan, right? He always wants to have a good birthday every year…but it seems as though you're always the reason that he's afraid of his birthday to come…not to offense you, though…" She said, her legs crossed, looking down.

"…yeah. So? Nii-san doesn't want to be with me, so I had to force him." She said coldly and quietly.

"Yeah, and that's actually the problem…the thing is, just try to keep al least his birthdays memorable for him…and not the worst days of his years. Can you handle that? I'm sure he'd be very happy if you did."

"Hmm…I'll think about it. But it's only because I want Nii-san to be happy…okay, sister?"

She looked up at Natalia, and clapped her hands together. "Ah, that's great! Please do a good job okay, Natalia? We want this year to be his best!" She quickly hugged her, waved and went straight out of the house. "I'll be making the preparations, alright? See you!" And happily closed the door.

"Hmmm…maybe I should. But if anyone tries to flirt with him in the party, I'm stopping it."

Nothing has happened yet. No sign of Natalia. No banging on the door, no clawing on his window. Now he was suspicious. What happened to her? Why isn't she coming out to get me? He wondered why, and probably guessed that she would do a surprise attack at him through a window or something. But that's not possible. He took all his time to barricade the doors and windows with all the furniture in his room. He flipped the table around and hid behind it, the table facing the door. He was still frightened, maybe she'll come out of the air vent on the ceiling and grab his scarf and pull him in, but that wouldn't happen either, because he drilled all the screws in adding some extra ones to make it safer. He was crouching, hugging on his scarf. Being all scared made him sleepy. He struggled to keep his eyes open, maybe she'll break one of the entrances without sound, and grab him while he was asleep. After a few minutes, he gave in, and fell into slumber.

Ukraine invited everyone he knew. There were the Allies of course, the Axis, and Baltics. "Hmmm…that was all the people he knew? That's kind of few…wait, Natalia, did you scare away the rest?"

A scoff was her reply. "They wouldn't stop talking to him. I was suspicious, so I took care of it."

She sighed and facepalmed. "Everyone should be here in a while."

After a few moments, everyone finally arrived. It was around 5 at noon.

"Alright, everyone's here! Uh, Natalia, could you call Ivan, please? I'm guessing he's in his room right now. And please don't scare him, okay?"

"…fine. I'll try." And she marched right up to Ivan's room, and the door was obviously blocked, she figured. And with one blow, she kicked the door, and it crashed open. She carried all the furniture that was blocking the entrance, and threw them someplace away. Ivan woke up with the sound.

'_N-Natalia…!' _He looked frightened again, and clutched to his own body. He can hear her heels coming in closer and closer. She stopped behind the table, and paused for a moment.

"Nii-san."

Ivan opened his eyes, in shock. Normally, she would carry the table away and threaten him to sign the marriage registration slip, or just point at him with a dagger. But instead she was just calling his name? That's just really weird. He must be hallucinating. _'I-I'm imagining things, I swear.'_

A while later, Natalia walked around the table, and in front of Ivan. He scooted farther, but she just came closer. She kneeled beside him, paused again, and grabbed his hand. Ivan was surprised, and he stopped shaking uncontrollably. Her hands were cold, even under her gloves. But it felt strangely…nice. Ivan shook his head. That's impossible. She's as scary as hell. Or maybe, worse than hell. If it was possible.

"Nii-san, come with me."

Ivan began to shiver again. Where was she taking him? A death trap? He wondered for a moment, but she just pulled him up. Gently. Now he was shocked and suspicious. She would never pull him that gently. She slowly pulled him towards the door. He hesitated, trying to pull back, but her grip was strangely loose. That's very weird. Usually, her grip was so hard that she almost stopped the pulse from his wrist. She led him towards the stairs, and covered his eyes with her free hand. He was frightened even more. When they reached the living room, Natalia withdrawed her hand back.

"Happy Birthday, Ivan~!" everyone shouted. Everything was decorated with yellow and brown. Resembling sunflowers. On a very big table, there laid all of Ivan's gifts. And there was a big vase on the middle filled with beautifully arranged sunflowers. There was a bonus gift, everyone gave him a big bottle of vodka. Ivan almost cried. Not in fear this time, but with joy. And he was even happier that Natalia actually hadn't hurt him this time.

"N-Nee-san!" He quickly went up to his older sister. "H-how did you afford all these?"

"…I saved up 3 months ago, I thought it would be enough to give you a memorable birthday this year." She said calmly, but excitedly. Ivan cried. "Thank you, Nee-san…" She patted his back. Ivan turned to the crowd, who was busy being drunk and partying. They really shouldn't do that in _Ivan_'s party, but he didn't care. All he want was a birthday which he can remember until he dies. Ukraine faced Natalia.

"Natalia, what's your gift to your Nii-san?"She said happily. Ivan flinched. _'G-gift?'_ He thought, thinking it was a marriage registration form.

She paused for a while, opened her arms and said,

"…hug."

'…_what?'_

They had a long pause, until Ivan asked,

"What?"

"Hug."

She replied, slowly this time, hoping Ivan could understand this time.

"Wait…no…threatening? No…forcing me to sign a marriage registration form?"

"No. Just hug."

She said, keeping a straight face.

Ivan thought that this was the best day of his life. He wasn't getting forced to sign that form, and Natalia was nice and calm to him. He smiled widely and gave Natalia a bear hug instead of a normal hug. Natalia's eyes widened slightly, which made Ukraine laugh. She whispered to her, "See, I told you it'd work~" Natalia gave a very tiny smile and nodded in a thanks. Ivan let go after a long moment that seemed like an eternity, and looked at Natalia. She was smiling.

Smiling.

"…you're smiling?"

He looked both surprised and shocked. Natalia's smile quickly vanished and her face slightly flushed. Ivan laughed. He turned again to Ukraine, who was watching everything. "Thank you very much, Nee-san…I feel like crying right now." She bent down to hug his sister very tightly. Natalia watched with secret amusement.

"Well, you wanna open your gifts?"

"Yeah!"

They slowly went to the table without anyone noticing. He didn't care if anyone was watching him open. He opened the first one, it was from Arthur. It contained a set of tea equipment, complete with some small bags of earl grey. He looked at the silver lining with amusement. There was a note attached to it. It read:

"_Ivan__. I hope you like the set I gave you. I figured you should try something other than vodka. Not to offense you, though. I even threw in some extra packets of Earl Grey. You'd better be grateful! Happy Birthday. Arthur Kirkland."_

He looked around for Arthur, who was currently trying to climb a wall, thinking he's Spiderman. He laughed. "Thanks, Arthur. He's probably drunk, though."

The next one he opened was from Alfred. It was vodka hamburger. If that was even possible. He just smiled at it. He read the note, it said:

"_Yo, Ivan! Al here! Hope ya like the awesome vodka burger I gave ya! I made It myself~ Happy birthday, by the way~! Alfred F. Jones~!"_

He looked around for him, and saw him in a corner winning poker. He stared at the burger again, and it had some sort of…blue-ish purple-ish green and pink color in it. And it was glowing."Thanks, Alfred. I'll plan on eating it later." He laughed nervously to himself.

The next one was from Francis. He hesitated to open it, but did anyway. It was a cocktail. It and some amber red color in it. He stared at it in interest. He read the note:

"_Bonjour, Le Russie~. I got you the finest cocktail made just today. It's mixed with red wine and your favorite vodka. And don't mind the smell, you'll like the taste. Happy birthday~ Francis Bonnefoy~"_

He looked around for Francis, and saw him making out with a…person. "Wait, is that a guy or a girl he's making out with? Oh well. Thanks anyway, Francis. And…I won't bother smelling it. Thanks again, though."

He moved on to the next was Yao's. He opened it, and it revealed a small white stuffed animal dressed like him. It looked like a…panda. He shrugged and read the note:

"_Hey, Ivan, aru! I got you an Ivan Panda, aru~! I got the clothes from Kiku, aru. He's the ultimate source for great dress-up clothes, aru! Look! He looks just like you, aru~! Well, happy birthday, aru! Wang Yao!"_

He looked at the panda again. "Well, he does look like me. Thanks, Yao."

He looked for him, and spotted him. He was chugging down beer for some odd reason he doesn't even want to know. "Hm. It's not like him to do that. Oh well."

The next gift was from Matthew. "…who's Matthew?" He opened it, and it revealed a big sunflower stuffed toy. He squeezed it, it felt squishy. He read the note, it looked like the writer's hands were shaking, judging by the sloppy-looking handwriting. (A/N: NO OFFENSE MATT! D:):

"_Um…hi…Ivan. You probably don't know me…but my brother Alfred does…so he told me to give you a gift too. Um…I-I got you a sunflower pillow. Since my brother said that you love sunflowers. I-I hope you like it. Matthew Williams."_

"Okay then" He smiled. He looked around for him, but couldn't spot him. "Hm…I swore I felt a presence somewhere..."

He shrugged and moved on. The next one was from Kiku. He opened it. It showed a cosplay costume of Kaito from Vocaloid. "…what's this?" He wondered for a moment, and read the note:

"_Konnichiwa, Ivan-san. My gift to you is an exclusive limited edition of Vocalod's Kaito. He's a popular mascot from my country. You reminded me a lot of him, so I thought maybe I'll give you his costume. I hope you like it. Honda Kiku."_

He looked around for Kiku, and spotted him. He was quietly drinking tea beside Yao, who was still chugging as much as possible Ivan smiled. "At least Kiku's acting normal."

He moved on. Next gift is from Ludwig. He opened it, and inside was a box of sausages…or…wursts. He shrugged and read the note:

"_Ivan. I've got you my country's wursts with sunflower seeds. Feliciano helped me cook them.I hope you like it, he surely does. Ludwig Weilschmidt."_

He looked around, and saw him. He was running after Feliciano, who was running around naked.

He laughed, and moved on. The next was Feliciano's. He opened it. Inside was pasta with…sunflower seeds again. He shrugged and read the note:

"_Ciao, Ivan~! Vee~ I made you some pasta~! With sunflower seeds of course~ Since you love them so much~ Godere~! I hope you like them~! Feliciano Vargas~!"_

He didn't bother looking for him, because he's running around his house nude.

Next one. It was from Eduard. He opened it, it was piirakka witha bottle of vodka_. _He smiled and read the note:

"_Ivan-san. I got you some piirakka I made , and a bottle of vodka to go with it. I hope you like it. Eduard von Bock."_

He looked for him around, and spotted him. He was screaming 'LATVIAAAAAA' while Raivis was passed out. Ivan laughed.

Next one. From Toris. It was a bottle of vodka. "Wait…is there something floating inside?" He read the note:

"_Ivan-san, I got you a bottle of vodka. I'm sorry it's not much, though. I also threw in some sunflower seeds inside, if you don't mind. I hope you like it anyway. Toris Laurinaitis."_

"Okaaaay…"

He moved on. Next one was from Raivis. He opened it, it was a bunch of sunflowers all bundled up together. It was simple. He smiled and read the note. It seemed that he was also shaking while writing it.

"_I-Ivan san. I couldn't find anything good for you…so I made it simple. Just a bunch of sunflowers I picked. I-I hope you like it. Raivis Galante."_

He smiled at how simple it was.

And he moved on, the last one. It was probably last because it was his sister's. He smiled at it. He opened it, and looked inside. It showed a big bottle of vodka and a few fresh sunflowers tied to it with a bright yellow ribbon. He grinned. It was simple. But it was special. It was his favorite. It's okay if it wasn't special…just how simple it is, it already made him very happy. He read the note aloud.

"_Ivan. Happy Birthday! You're growing so fast. We just want you to have a good life, okay? Starting from this day, we've tried to make it as memorable as possible. I hope you can get along with your sister soon. Someday, I won't be here anymore, and you'll have to take care of yourself and your sister. I already talked to her. She'll be able to be less obsessive now. So don't worry, okay? I'll always be here for you, okay? Sincerely, Ukraine and…Natalia." _

His eyes widened slightly, then smiled. He ran to Ukraine, who was conversing with Natalia. He quickly hugged her, with a thousand thank yous. When he let go after a moment, he whispered to Natalia, "See? I told you he would be very happy if you just act like a normal girl, Natalia." She nodded. Ivan looked at her, and gave her a hug too. Her eyes widened a bit again. "Thank you too, Natalia." She pause for a while.

"…you're welcome, Nii-san."

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAHA. LOOK. MATTIE'S INVISIBLE NOOOO D: YAAAY FELI'S RIDIN' SOLOOO (NAKED) OH YEAAAAAAH /gets shot for being on crack**

**HHHHNNNGGGG I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING A BIT CRACKY AND COMFORTING AT ZE SAME TEIIIIMMM~ AHAHAHA.**

**OHGOD. I JUST NOTICED~ 3,000 WORDS OH YEAHHHHHH LOL OK.  
**

**I HAZ NOTHING TO SAY NOW. GOODBYE.**

**(Oh, and I need ideas~. If you have any, please tell me~! :I)**

**Faves/reviews/comments are always appreciated~! 3  
**


End file.
